Mère malgré elle
by Laura-chin
Summary: Elle n'a jamais considéré qu'elle était une mère pour eux. Mais elle s'est inquiétée pour eux et, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle a pleuré leurs départs et leurs disparitions. Comme une mère...


Dadan quitta le repaire des bandits et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle tenait fermement dans l'une de ses mains un journal et dans l'autre une bouteille de saké. Ses hommes ne dirent mot et l'observèrent disparaître dans la nature. Depuis deux ans, c'était devenue une habitude pour la chef des brigands de partir ainsi. Magra et Dogra échangèrent un long regard et retournèrent dans la maison. Ils savaient parfaitement où se rendait la femme pour l'avoir suivie une fois. Et puis, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Les pirates de Bluejam n'existaient plus depuis un moment déjà. Dadan et Ace s'en étaient assurés. Les bandits du Mont Corvo étaient peut-être des lâches mais la famille était quelque chose de précieux pour eux.

La chef des brigands s'assit lourdement devant un arbre. Le végétal se dressait majestueusement devant la femme, imperturbable. Dadan fit glisser ses yeux sur le tronc de l'arbre jusqu'à ses immenses branches qui cachaient une habitation bien connu des bandits. Elle put facilement distinguer une partie de la cabane qu'ils avaient construite seuls suite à une visite surprise de Garp. Elle décapsula la bouteille et avala une grande gorgé du liquide. Après un râle, la femme fixa à nouveau le repaire des enfants puis ses yeux frôlèrent doucement le papier.

Soupirant, Dadan ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs remonter à la surface portés par une légère brise. Elle ne pourrait à aucun moment oublier ces instants qui avaient changé sa vie à jamais. La chef des brigands se rappela le jour où Ace était arrivé. Dadan était en train d'étendre le linge lorsque Garp avait surgi de nulle part, un bébé dans les bras et lui avait demandé, ordonné serait plus juste, de s'en occuper. Sous la surprise, elle était tombée sur le sol et n'avait pu que demander à qui était cet enfant. Le marine lui avait tout raconté et s'en était allé comme il était venu, la laissant avec ce bébé dans les bras et un air ahuri collé sur le visage.

Ace avait été le premier à animer la maison de bois. Il avait été un bébé joyeux, tournant en bourrique la femme et n'écoutant que Garp. Enfant, Ace aimait jouer avec le collier de la chef des bandits. C'était d'ailleurs la seule façon pour la femme de l'attraper, appâtant le bébé en secouant le collier de perle sous son nez. Mais lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, Garp lui avait avoué ses origines. Après cette révélation, le comportement d'Ace avait totalement changé. Il se montrait agressif, colérique, têtu, méfiant et distant. Il se battait souvent pour un oui ou pour un non, attirant toute sorte de problème aux bandits du Mont Corvo.

Mais lorsque Luffy était apparu dans la vie des brigands, l'attitude d'Ace avait changé peu à peu. Dadan alluma une cigarette et inspira une bouffée du tabac alors qu'elle se remémorait l'arrivée du garçon au chapeau de paille. Ce jour-là, Ace était parti à la chasse et les bandits attendaient patiemment son retour dans leur repaire. Des coups puissants avaient brisé le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Agacée, Dadan avait ouvert la porte et hurlé sur le visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la femme quand elle avait découvert Garp devant elle, accompagné d'un gamin qui courait partout. Le héros de la marine avait alors confié son petit-fils aux bandits. Dadan avait bien tenté de refuser mais avec Garp, il n'y avait rien faire.

La relation entre Ace et Luffy avait été chaotique au début. Mais le plus jeune avait continué de poursuivre l'aîné, déterminé à devenir son ami. Qu'il pleuve, neige, vente, le garçon au chapeau de paille courait derrière Ace. Combien de fois Luffy était revenu couvert de piqures, griffures, bleus et autres blessures en tout genre… Dadan soupira. Il n'était pas le petit-fils de Garp pour rien. Il avait une détermination à toute épreuve, et la femme était certaine que sa volonté n'avait pas faibli depuis qu'il était devenu pirate. Sa ténacité avait eu raison d'Ace. Il avait réussi à briser la carapace d'acier du fils de Gold Roger.

A partir de cet instant-là, le duo de la maison était devenu un trio. Dadan ne connaissait pas les détails de leur rencontre. Un matin, elle s'était levée et avait découvert trois garçons au lieu de deux. Elle avait mis un certain temps à prendre conscience qu'elle avait un nouvel enfant à sa charge. Et de nouveaux ennuis. Comment ces garnements faisaient-ils pour se fourrer dans les pires problèmes ?! Ace et Sabo avaient dix ans et Luffy sept, et ils étaient déjà bien connu dans les environs. Chaque jours, ils partaient chasser les animaux les plus dangereux de la forêt, volaient les voyous du Grey Terminal ou du Royaume de Goa. Ils devenaient plus forts et continuaient de rêver à leur avenir de pirate.

Après une visite surprise de Garp et quelques bosses faite par le héros de la marine, les trois enfants avaient fui la cabane des bandits. Dadan s'était d'abord inquiétée de la réaction du marine, mais ce dernier avait simplement rit et était reparti chasser quelques pirates. La chef des bandits avait menti en disant qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux et qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus les avoir dans les pattes. Quel mensonge pitoyable. Son inquiétude était devenue plus forte au fil des jours, et d'une façon plutôt énergique, elle avait envoyé ses hommes les chercher.

Après plusieurs jours de recherche, Dadan avait appris que le trio infernal s'était construit une cabane dans un arbre. Dès la nuit tombée, elle s'était faufilée hors de la cabane des brigands et s'était dirigée vers le repaire des enfants. Et, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle avait fait l'expérience d'un de leurs pièges. Ces vauriens avaient pensé à tout ! Souvent, elle allait les voir pendant la nuit pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle les regardait simplement dormir, puis retournait chez elle pour se reposer.

Dadan posa le journal à terre et plaça dessus quelques pierres pour qu'il ne s'envole pas comme ces précieux moments, qui n'existaient plus que dans sa mémoire. Elle porta la bouteille de saké jusqu'à sa bouche et avala plusieurs gorgées. Du jour au lendemain, tout avait basculé. Un incendie fatal avait envahi le Grey Terminal. Les bandits du Mont Corvo s'y étaient précipités pour venir secourir les enfants. Malheureusement, Bluejam était également présent. Deux solutions s'étaient présentées aux brigands : fuir ou se battre. Bien que Dadan aurait largement préféré la première solution, elle n'avait pas pu la choisir. Ace était si têtu. Luffy était gravement blessé et il était bien décidé à le venger. Un combat acharné avait alors débuté tandis que ses subordonnés emmenaient Luffy à l'abri.

Dadan ne savait toujours s'ils avaient gagné ce combat grâce à la chance, mais Bluejam n'existait plus. Mais un autre problème leur faisait face, et celui-ci était encore plus dangereux que ce pirate fou. Le feu avait profité de leur bataille pour les piéger entre ses flammes. La chef des bandits avait fait quelque chose dont elle ne se pensait pas capable avant. Elle avait utilisé son corps pour protéger Ace des flammes, mettant sa vie en jeu pour cet enfant. Après s'être battue pour vivre, elle était enfin revenue chez elle avec Ace. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde.

Un autre malheur avait frappé cette étrange famille. Dogra était revenue avec une horrible nouvelle. Sabo avait été tué par un Dragon Céleste. Ces hommes et femmes avaient tous les droits, ce crime, aussi répugnant soit-il, était resté impuni. Ace avait réagi avec violence, ne pensant qu'à la vengeance et Luffy avait pleuré un long moment. Même si elle avait peu connu cet enfant, elle avait ressenti l'absence de ce garçon. Elle revoyait encore ce garnement sourire, rire devant les pitreries de Luffy.

Ace et Luffy avait mis du temps à se remettre de la disparition de leur frère. Et Dadan était certaine que leurs cœurs étaient marqués à jamais par cette tragédie. Ils avaient repris leur habitude : chasser, dépouiller, s'entraîner, éviter les coups de Garp, se réjouir des visites de Makino et la rendre dingue. Un doux quotidien qui avait continué jusqu'au départ d'Ace. Cet abruti avait réussi à la faire pleurer. Il s'était vite fait un nom. Il n'était pas le fils de Roger pour rien. Luffy était plus que ravi de lire les aventures de son frère aîné. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Garp… Le crâne de Dadan se souvenait encore de la visite du marine après qu'il eut appris par les journaux que l'un de ses petits-fils était bien devenu un célèbre pirate.

Trois ans plus tard, Luffy levait également les voiles. Le chapeau de paille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de copier son frère et avait fait pleurer la chef des bandits. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, Garp n'avait pas eu le temps de venir la sermonner. Elle avait échappé de peu à une mort certaine. Dadan avait pu suivre les aventures de ces deux vauriens grâce aux journaux. Et lorsque les journalistes critiquaient sans retenu les deux frères, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fière. La chef des brigands bu une nouvelle gorgée et posa la bouteille pour saisir le journal. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Deux ans déjà. Elle soupira et quitta la photo du chapeau de paille pour embrasser du regard la cabane. Deux ans qu'Ace était mort pour protéger Luffy d'une mort certaine. Dadan se souvenait encore de la rage folle qui l'avait saisi. Parfois, encore, elle la ressentait. Un autre de ses enfants avait disparu. Luffy, qui aimait tant ses deux frères, était maintenant seul. Son regard glissa sur le papier et relu les noms pour la énième fois. Non, il n'était plus seul. Il avait ses coéquipiers, ses partenaires, ses amis, sa famille à ses côtés. Dadan avait hâte de lire les nouveaux méfaits de ce garnement. Elle releva la tête vers la cabane et dressa le journal vers le ciel, comme pour le faire lire à quelqu'un.

« Ace ! _hurla-t-elle_. Tu as vu ? Il est de retour, _ria la femme_. Il est revenu à Shabondy avec son équipage et ils ont mis les voiles vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Je suis sûre qu'il va y arriver cet abruti. Il va réellement le devenir, j'en suis sûre. Après tout, c'est ton frère. Et un jour, il deviendra le Seigneur des pirates ! En attendant, Ace, veille sur lui. »

Dadan observa les photos illustrant l'article. Luffy semblait aller bien et il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours le même visage. La chef des bandits attrapa la bouteille et vida l'alcool sur l'arbre. En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la cabane où l'attendaient ses hommes. Ce soir, ils feraient la fête pour célébrer le retour du chapeau de paille sur les mers. Peut-être que Makino et le maire viendraient se joindre à eux. Elle l'espérait. Dogra et Magra ne savaient pas cuisinaient et elle en avait marre de manger du riz carbonisé !

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir, _

_Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cet OS chers lecteurs !_

_Dans un paragraphe du One-Shot, je parle du collier de Dadan et celui d'Ace, je tiens juste à préciser que ce n'est seulement que de la spéculation de ma part. J'ai simplement remarqué qu'Ace et Dadan avaient le même et lorsque j'ai vu le fanart qui illustre cet OS, j'ai fait le lien. Voilà ! C'était l'explication rapide de Laura-chan ! xD _

_Ah ! Et je rajoute que les personnes dans One Piece ne connaissent le véritable le nom de Roger, voilà pourquoi je ne l'écris pas. Au cas où vous vous poserez des questions._

_Quand je parle de la mort de Sabo, je ne détaille pas trop les sentiments de Dadan. Pourquoi ?! Eh bien, lorsque je regarde l'épisode, je ne la trouve pas plus affectée que ça. _

_Un petit OS sur Dadan, une femme qui est devenue une mère vraiment malgré elle. Et ça fait du bien d'écrire sur un personnage qu'on ne voit que rarement dans les fictions. xD_

_J'attends vos avis. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu._

_Bises,_

_Laura-chin_


End file.
